Araw Ng Kagitingan
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: Set when the Mutation Law has been passed. It's Araw Ng Kagitingan and Maria has other plans for the turtles. WARNING: If you're not Filipino, do not read...unless you want to learn history if you're not Filipino. Read before I get embarassed...


**A/N: Just a short fanfic about one of those days I won't forget: April 9. I remember those years during World War Two. A lot of Filipinos died. It still played in my head and it never went out ever since I learned about it. I know the Spaniard time was more torture but duh, the Japanese time is one of those harsh and cold memories. **

**Warning: Filipino words. I'll translate them.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT or history. But I do own my two Filipino OCs Maria Castalia Corina Morales (I have lots of OCs. They came from different parts of the world and this is my second OC), Teresa Santos and Maria's pet Jose.**

**Universe: One of the aftermaths of the "Flower of Hell" series. The other was "Way".**

* * *

April 7 came. 2 days to go...

Usually Maria is a happy go lucky girl who is one of those awesome friends of the turtles. Ever since she moved to America, she would share her country's history to the turtles.

But today was quiet.

After updating her Facebook Status and reminding her Filipino friends about April 9, she silently closed her laptop and went to the lair.

Mikey noticed her sad face. "Maria, why are you sad?"Mikey asked. Maria just sat down. She put a sad smile on her face. "It's a few days before April 9. It's one of those memories I won't forget. It will be Araw ng Kagitingan or the day when the Japanese took over the Philippines. It was so...painful."She said as she patted Jose. "Did something happen to make you too sad?"Leo asked. "Yes. Nanay* told me that...that...World War Two killed both of her parents and Tatay** told me that his family died."Maria said. "I'm so sorry but how did that happened?"Donnie asked. Maria cleared her throat.

* * *

_Many years ago,  
When the world was bright  
Everything was peaceful  
Just like it was used to be_

_Happy go lucky people  
Are rolling out the streets  
A bird there tweets  
The children had fun_

_It was just so peaceful  
Like I want to lay down  
It was perfect day  
In all happy towns_

_But then they came  
The one that caused us pain  
The one that sent me crying  
Those people were afraid_

_World War Two began  
And the freedom was over  
The Japanese put them all  
In so much pain_

_They were hopeless  
They were desperate  
They were sad and  
They were scared_

_This evil day has begun  
Most of them died  
Others then suffered  
And that made my heart ache_

_They were hungry  
They were poor  
They were killed and  
They were hurt_

_Most of them fight  
But most of them lost  
They were more powerful  
While they were poor_

_I just wish it never happened  
I just wish they never suffered  
I just wish they were happy  
I wish never die_

_But we can never change that  
It's already too late  
The sun was never shown  
As the years went by_

_But at least the war was over  
Once again they were free  
But they couldn't stop the tears  
Remembering who died_

_Remembering who tried to protect us  
Innocent or not  
Wishing that their descendants will remember  
As the years go by_

_The pain and the torture  
Those who starved and died  
Those who loved their country  
By laying down their lives_

_And the years went by  
Their wish came true  
But the mourning won't stop  
As that day will come_

_Remembering who tried to protect us  
Innocent or not  
Wishing that their descendants will remember  
As the years go by_

_One of those days they'll remember  
Always in their heart  
But they only wish  
That peace will be there _

_In their hearts_

* * *

Maria ended the song. The turtles put a sad expression on their faces. Raph and Mikey even cried. "Wow. And to think, I thought Europe had war only."Don said. "That's why it's called a World War, genius. It's the war that everyone will remember and reflect by heart."Maria said. Soon, Master Splinter came out. "My sons, I have talked to Mr. Morales and agreed to take you to the Philippines on April 9."Splinter simply said. "Thanks Master Splinter. And I wanna' show you guys something," Maria said. "You'll see."

_A few days later..._

When Maria and the turtles arrived at the Philippines, they immediately took a bus to Bataan. Ignoring the movie playing, the turtles wondered what that landmark will be. They looked at the long expressway. "Hey, what kind of expressway is this?"Raph asked. "That's the NLEX or North Luzon Expressway. That's one of the places where the Japanese marched. We're near the SCTEX. Trust me, it'll be a few hours until we get there."Maria said. The turtles groaned. "Chips?"Maria asked.

After a few hours, the bus stopped and Maria and the turtles got out. Maria saw her best friend. "Teresa, kamusta ka na? (Teresa, how are you?)"Maria called out her best friend. Teresa looked at Maria. "Maria!"Teresa exclaimed. They both ran to each other and gave a hug. "Okay lang ako. Ikaw? (I'm okay. You?)"Teresa asked. "Okay lang din ako. Oo nga pala, sila ang mga kaibigan ko. Sila ay Amerikano. (I'm also okay. Oh yeah, these are my friends. They are Americans.)."Maria said. "At pagong? Paano nangyari yun? (And turtles? How did that happen?)"Teresa asked. "Mahabang kwento yun. (It's a long story.)"Maria said. She faced the turtles. "Guys, this is my best friend Teresa. Teresa, this is Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey."Maria said. "Nice to meet you, guys," Teresa said. "Let me show you that landmark."

They went up to a mountain until they stopped at a big cross. "It's Mount Samat. It's still the same as I remember."Maria said. They looked up at a giant, white cross. "It's a place where Filipinos remembered who sacrificed their lives for their country during World War Two. Come on; let's go up to see the view."Teresa said as she led the guys to an elevator. Since the people were freaked out because of the turtles, they got first. When the elevator stopped, they looked out the window and checked at the view. "It's beautiful."Mikey said. "Let's take a picture of this so we will remember this day."Don said. Soon, the turtles got their Shell Cells while Maria got her Ipad out and Teresa got her digital camera. They took pictures of the view, the gang in Mount Samat, the gang outside Mount Samat and many others._  
_**  
A/N: Oh my gosh...I'm so embarrassed for posting this story. I'm really embarrassed. I didn't mean to spill my country's history. This has been stuck in my head ever since an old lady came to my school and told her story about World War 2.**

**Anywho, here are the marked asterisks:**

***- Mother  
**- Father**

**Read, review and I'll post an Adventure Time Crossover with this and a Death fic (again). ;) Oh, and have a wonderful day and Magandang Araw/Gabi po (Good Day/Night po).**

**P.S.: Don't spill this. I'm still embarrassed.**


End file.
